MATIZES
by Eowin Symbelmine
Summary: FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO (agora na data certa), ARWEN GRANGER! \o/ Sirius tem uma implicância mortal com o hábito de Severus vestir apenas negro. Severus decide contra-atacar. Prequel de "Late Night Snack". Yaoi, lemon levezinho, SeverusxSirius.


**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter, seu universo e personagens não me pertencem, todos os direitos autorais são da diva-deusa-mestra J.K. Rowling, da Bloomsbury e da Warner Bros. Co.

**MATIZES**

Sirius acordara atacado naquele dia. Finalmente Severus se dobrara e aceitara o convite de Harry e Draco para jantar em seu novo apartamento, na Londres Trouxa, no Soho. Ron e Hermione também estariam lá, pois seria uma espécie de inauguração do novo lar. Draco finalmente aceitara o pedido de Harry, e agora andava insuportavelmente convencido, acenando para todos o anel de ouro branco, com uma esmeralda de lapidação quadrada do exato tom dos olhos de Harry.

Como o apartamento era na parte trouxa da cidade, Sirius insistira que eles deveriam usar apenas roupas trouxas, mesmo que eles fossem até lá por Flu, como Severus fez questão de frisar.

- E se um vizinho aparecer por lá? E se quisermos dar uma caminhada depois do jantar? – Sirius perguntou, parado diante de seu closet, examinando suas opções. Severus carranqueou na frente do espelho enquanto se barbeava.

- Então nós conjuraríamos roupas. Ou então pegaríamos algo emprestado com os garotos, e alteraríamos para os nossos tamanhos. – Sirius sorriu ao ouvir Severus chamar seus afilhados de garotos. Harry estava mais alto que ele, e era certamente um dos bruxos mais poderosos do mundo mágico. Draco não ficava muito atrás, nem em físico, nem em poder. Ele correu as mãos pelos cabides e foi escolhendo algumas coisas.

- Harry tem o senso de moda de um velho de oitenta anos, e Draco não emprestaria uma roupa nem sob a ameaça de uma maldição. Não, vamos com nossas próprias roupas, e vamos sair prontos de casa; ou, no seu caso, de Hogwarts. – Severus revirou os olhos.

- Como você é vaidoso, Black, - Sirius grunhiu – E nem ouse rosnar pra mim, pulguento.

- Já que você está nesse humor adorável, vou escolher a sua roupa, Snape. Você a leva para Hogwarts, e me encontra direto nos meninos. – Sirius deixou a roupa que separara para si sobre a larga cama king size dos dois, e dirigiu-se até o closet de Severus. – Wow. Entrei na lavanderia dos dementadores por engano? Você sabe que existem outras cores na paleta, não? – Severus aproximou-se com apenas uma toalha branca enrolada na cintura, passando as mãos nos cabelos úmidos.

- Ei, não tem só preto. Tenho algumas camisas brancas pra usar sob as vestes. E as toalhas – ele apontou. – Além do mais, gosto do efeito dramático que as vestes pretas tem sobre a mente dos alunos mais jovens. O medo é um grande construtor de caráter, você sabia?

- Imagino que seja realmente assustador para um pobre menino de 11 anos ver você adejando por Hogwarts como um morcego gigante, com cara de poucos amigos, e distribuindo Fs.

Severus olhou-o com uma expressão inescrutável, enquanto deixava cair devagar a toalha no chão do quarto e ia pegar um conjunto de vestes para trabalhar.

- Prefiro pensar em mim como... um corvo. Um grande e sábio corvo.

- Você realmente gosta de efeitos dramáticos, não é mesmo? Como o efeito dramático que o seu lindo traseiro nu tem sobre mim. – Severus soltou uma risada rouca, curvando-se provocativamente para alcançar um par de botas no chão do closet. – Continue fazendo isso e você não vai trabalhar hoje.

- Pervertido.

- Você gosta.

Severus deu um meio sorriso, enquanto vestia a roupa de baixo. Era difícil concentrar-se nos temas delicados acerca do currículo escolar que deveriam ser abordados na reunião com McGonagall quando estava com uma ereção extremamente dolorida. Colocou as calças e a camisa branca, vestindo com cuidado a longa veste preta, abotoada até o pescoço. Sirius mexia em suas roupas trouxas, desconsolado.

- Preto, preto, preto... olha, grafite! Preto, preto, mais preto... Poxa, Sev. Eu entendi a questão do preto para as vestes bruxas- e tenho que admitir que você fica muito gostoso de preto -, mas pelo menos as suas roupas trouxas poderiam ser outra coisa além de calças sociais pretas e camisas pretas de manga longa.

- Também tem aquelas camisetas das bandas trouxas que você gosta, aquelas que você me deu no Natal. – Severus argumentou, enquanto abotoava a gola das vestes e procurava por uma capa no fundo do armário.

- Mas elas também são pretas! – Sirius falou, exasperado. – Ah, eu desisto, Sev. Toma, uma calça preta, uma camisa grafite pra quebrar um pouco a monotonia e uma jaqueta de couro porque vai estar frio. Eu vou ver se o café da manhã já está pronto. – Sirius deu um selinho demorado em Severus, passando a mão no peito dele, alisando rugas invisíveis no tecido grosso da túnica.

Severus pegou as roupas que Sirius separara para ele e dobrou-as com cuidado, colocando-as em uma sacola de papel, que encolheu para caber no bolso. Olhou para cima da cama, para as roupas que Sirius escolhera para si. Foi até o armário do marido, e passou os olhos pelas roupas de diversas matizes, onde duas cores brilhavam pela ausência. Um pensamento malvado passou pela sua mente e fê-lo sorrir, deleitado. Ele ia passar na Trapobelo de Hogsmeade depois da reunião com Minerva, e quando chegasse no apartamento de Draco e Harry, Sirius não iria nem saber o que o acertara.

**SS/SB- SS/SB- SS/SB- SS/SB- SS/SB**

Sirius chegou na lareira do apartamento de Harry e deu de cara com Draco arrumando copos e uma garrafa de uísque de fogo na mesinha de centro. Antes mesmo que pudesse abrir a boca para cumprimentar o outro, Dobby estava em cima dele, escovando o sobretudo de lã caramelo que ele usava sobre a camisa azul escura e as calças de couro preto. Ele cumprimentou o elfo e entregou a ele uma garrafa de vinho, que trouxera para o jantar. Draco veio até ele com a mão estendida.

- De vermelho, Draco? – ele brincou, enquanto puxava o rapaz para um abraço rápido – O espírito do velho Salazar deve se revirar no túmulo cada vez que um dos seus usa essa cor.

- Então eu espero que o velho Godric faça o mesmo quando um dos seus usa as cores de Salazar. – ele respondeu – Harry fica espetacular de verde, e eu praticamente só compro essa cor para ele. E confesse que eu fico bem de vermelho, Black. Apesar de que eu fico bem de qualquer jeito.

- Sempre tão modesto, Dray. – A voz de Harry veio da porta da sala – Bom te ver, Sirius. – ele abraçou com força o padrinho, vestido com uma camisa do mesmo modelo que a de Draco, mas num tom esmeralda. – Severus ainda demora?

- Não... meu querido corvo deve estar aqui a qualquer minuto. Tinha uma reunião sobre o início do ano letivo com a Minerva. Essas obrigações de vice-diretor são para matar.

Os três sentaram-se no sofá e começaram a beber, conversando sobre o trabalho de Harry no Departamento de Aurores e o de Draco em Saint Mungus. Ron e Hermione chegaram em seguida, fazendo muito estardalhaço ao encontrar Sirius, a quem não viam há algums meses. Mione movia-se devagar, devido à gestação avançada. Sirius ficou encantado ao ouvir que seriam gêmeos.

- Ah, o sangue dos Weasley... – ele brincou – Prepare-se, Hermione, eles gostam de famílias grandes.

Mione gemeu, resmungando que mal conseguiria aguentar aquela gestação. Draco acomodou-a com cuidado em uma poltrona confortável, com um pequeno escabelo combinando, fazendo-a erguer os pés. A conversa ruidosa de Harry, Ron e Sirius foi interrompida pelo ruído da lareira, anunciando a chegada do último convidado da noite. Dobby imediatamente se postou ao lado da lareira com a escova em mãos.

Severus saiu de dentro da lareira usando um _trench coat_ preto, de tecido macio, que ia até seus tornozelos. No pescoço, trazia um cachecol de caxemira macio, também preto. Sirius olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça numa pergunta muda. Severus deu de ombros com um sorriso mínimo, enquanto Dobby tirava a fuligem da capa, e depois avançou para abraçar Draco e Harry. Cumprimentou cortesmente Ron e Mione, parabenizando-os pela gravidez, e só então virou-se para beijar Sirius, um beijo leve e provocativo.

- Severus, não quer tirar o casaco? – Harry ofereceu – Íamos agora mesmo para a sala de jantar.

- Claro, obrigado, Potter. – Severus cravou o olhar no de Sirius enquanto desatava o cachecol devagar, e tirava a capa. Quando viu o que ia por baixo, Sirius emitiu um ruído engasgado, misto de suspiro e rosnado.

Severus vestia um suéter de gola olímpica, num rico tom de verde escuro, e calças de um cinza prateado, de tecido macio. O verde da roupa parecia deixar sua pele com um tom de marfim cremoso, e a gola alta ressaltava a elegância de suas feições. Ele deu um meio sorriso ao ver a reação de Sirius, e depois de entregar o casaco ao elfo doméstico, pegou a mão do marido e murmurou em seu ouvido.

- Tente não babar, Black. – Ele puxou Sirius em direção à sala de jantar, conversando com Draco, admirando a decoração sóbria do apartamento. Sirius só conseguia admirar a curva do traseiro de Severus naquelas calças justas, e a forma que os músculos nas costas ondulavam quando ele apontava os retratos e quadros nas paredes.

- Você vai me pagar por isso, Severus, seu corvo matreiro – ele sussurrou, lambendo de leve o lóbulo da orelha do marido. Severus limitou-se a apertar sua mão com carinho.

O jantar foi tranquilo e descontraído. Conversaram um pouco sobre trabalho, Severus contou algumas histórias engraçadas de sala de aula no seu humor ácido habitual, Hermione contou um pouco sobre o preparo do enxoval e das coisas do bebê. Beberam muito, e quando chegou o final da noite, Severus decidiu que, em comemoração às suas roupas novas, ele e Sirius bem que podiam dar uma caminhada pelo bairro boêmio. Desejaram boa noite aos seus afilhados e saíram para a noite.

**SS/SB- SS/SB- SS/SB- SS/SB- SS/SB**

Durante mais de meia hora os dois caminharam em silêncio, lado a lado. Em um certo momento, Sirius estendeu a mão e entrelaçou os dedos nos de Severus, que sorriu de leve e permitiu o gesto, ao ver que era comum naquela vizinhança ver casais do mesmo sexo em demonstrações de afeto. Sirius olhou de lado para ele após o longo silêncio e inclinou a cabeça.

- Está bem, de onde diabos você tirou essa roupa?

- Trapobelo de Hogsmeade. – Severus respondeu, lacônico.

- O que deu na sua cabeça? – Sirius perguntou, divertido – Foi só por causa da minha provocação hoje de manhã, sobre você só usar preto?

- Bem, depois que você saiu do quarto, eu dei uma espiada no seu guarda-roupa, e notei uma coisa perturbadora... você não tem uma única peça de roupa verde. Ou cinza-claro. – Severus olhou para Sirius com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Para alguém que é tão entusiasta dos diferentes matizes de cores, você parece bastante firme na ideia de evitar qualquer peça de roupa nas cores da minha Casa. – ele olhou com atenção no rosto do marido, tentando ver algum sinal de contrariedade – Há algum motivo especial para isso? – Sirius não respondeu, e Severus apertou seus dedos com carinho – Pode falar... amado.

Sirius derreteu-se ao ouvir Severus dizer aquilo em público, ainda que houvesse dito em voz baixa. Severus raramente o chamava por qualquer nome carinhoso, e quando o fazia, era apenas em momentos especiais e íntimos. Sirius apertou os dedos dele em retorno e falou, em voz baixa.

- Na casa dos meus pais, tudo era decorado nessas cores. Minha mãe comprava nossas vestes todas nas cores da Sonserina, como se isso nos garantisse uma vaga na Casa. Bom, quando eu entrei pra Grifinória, ela ficou extremamente desapontada comigo, e mais determinada do que nunca a que eu usasse verde e prata sempre que estivesse na presença dela. Confesso que peguei aversão a essa combinação. – ele olhou de canto para Severus – Ou, pelo menos, até vê-la em você. Você fica espetacular de verde, Sev.

- Mas aposto que você vai apreciar muito mais tirar essa roupa de mim do que me ver vestido com ela, não é?

- Ah, essa sua Legilimência tira a graça da sedução, Sevie.

- Não preciso ler sua mente para saber o que você vai querer quando chegar em casa, Sirius. – Severus puxou-o para uma estreita rua lateral, deserta àquela hora, e beijou-o com ardor. Os dois desaparataram durante o beijo, aparecendo direto na sala de estar de sua casa. Sirius agarrou com força a cintura estreita de Severus, roçando provocativamente seus quadris contra a ereção crescente do outro. Severus grunhiu um palavrão e praticamente rasgou a camisa de Sirius, arrancando os botões de suas casas. Traçou um caminho de beijos e mordidas entre o pescoço e o peito do animago, arranhando de leve as costas nuas. Sirius suspirou e, com um sorriso travesso, puxou a varinha do bolso de trás da calça de couro e, num só gesto, deixou a ambos nus, ou quase – Severus ainda vestia o suéter verde. Ele encarou Sirius, que deu de ombros.

- Você fica realmente gostoso de verde. – Sirius respondeu, jogando Severus sobre o sofá. Ele deitou-se sobre o marido, beijando-o lenta e sensualmente. – E então, já cogitou comprar outras cores além do preto?

- Se esse é o efeito que vai ter sobre você todas as vezes que eu aparecer usando outra cor, estou indo às compras amanhã. – ele abafou a risada de Sirius com outro beijo profundo, e os dois se perderam de vez nos braços um do outro.

**SS/SB- SS/SB- SS/SB- SS/SB- SS/SB**

N/A: FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO (agora na data certa), ARWEN GRANGER \o/

E aí vai a prequel prometida de _Late night snack_. Talvez surjam outras _shorts_ dentro desse mesmo universo, mas não me peçam long fics, por favor. _Can You Feel..._ já toma toda a minha energia nesse sentido, e é muito mais simples e prazeroso escrever esses pequenos excertos.

Bom, todos que me conhecem de verdade sabem da importância da minha irmã caçula em minha vida. Ela é a minha grande amiga, meu apoio, minha metade sonserina, e a segunda mulher que eu mais amo no Universo (porque a primeira é mamãe Vuka 3). Ela é inteligente, esforçada, focada no que quer, generosa, carinhosa, bem humorada... em suma, uma irmã mais que perfeita. Por mais que nós briguemos – e brigamos por sermos parecidas demais -, a zanga nunca dura mais que cinco minutos. Porque eu não posso conceber um tempo de ressentimento mais longo que isso. O amor sempre acaba superando.

Obrigada por existir na minha vida, sista 3

Deha mata!

Eowin


End file.
